Sentiments Incompatibles? Indestructibles?
by yukigirl
Summary: Aidez moi je vous prix à canaliser ce sentiment pour que tout redevienne comme avant "
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello ! Alors voilà une nouvelle fan fic ! c'est maintenant les vacances et j'ai le temps !**

**pour une première approche, j'ai fait un prologue tout en dialogue ! sans aucun point de vue juste pour que vous sachiez où se situe l'histoire **

**bonne lecture**

* * *

"Les tristes bruits et cris de la pluie qui ennuient ma vie de sorcellerie fuient dans l'infini : tout est fini."

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_J'ai si mal _

_Si mal de t'avoir fait souffrir_

_Si peur que tu ne comprennes pas_

_Que vais-je devenir maintenant sans toi ?_

Flash back

«- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive depuis quelques temps je ne te reconnais plus

J'ai rien, rien du tout

Arrête de mentir, tu t'éloignes de moi

Mais tu délires pourquoi je m'éloignerai de toi

C'est à toi de me le dire

Mais je ne m'éloigne pas de toi !

Alors dis moi pourquoi chaque fois que tu me vois tu pars du sens opposé

Pourquoi chaque fois que je te téléphone tu ne réponds pas et pourquoi tu…

…Tu te fais des idées Shaolan!

Il s'approcha d'elle, leurs corps maintenant proches, la firent frissonner et elle détourna son regard des yeux ambre de son ami.

Pourquoi tu me repousses quand je me rapproche de toi ?

Je… je…

Il lui souleva le menton, pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur et échanger un regard des plus intense

Dis moi ce qu'il y a

Elle retira d'un coup sec la main de Shaolan qui tenait toujours son menton et s'éloigna

Fou moi la paix !

Il la rattrapa et s'accrocha à sa main

Ca ne va pas être si facile de se débarrasser de moi Sakura !

Lâche moi Shaolan !

Pas avant que tu ne m'ais expliquer ton comportement !

Elle lui jeta un regard presque meurtrier et capitula

D'accord mais lâche moi

Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ?

promis !

Le silence plana pendant quelques minutes

J'attends…

Bah deux seconde !

Ca fait une éternité là !

Mais ho !

Elle lui donna un coup inoffensif sur le bras et il sourit, retrouvant un petit peu _sa_ Sakura

Je… je peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais il serait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir

Les yeux de Shaolan sortirent de leurs orbites

QUOI !

Et puis maintenant que t'as Mey je ne vais pas trop te manquer…

QUOI, QUOI, QUOI ?

Bah quoi ?

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME CHANTES !

Bah c'est la vérité

C'est pas à cause de Mey que tu me fais tout ça ?

…

Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

Ta _chérie_ ne m'a rien dit !

Bah c'est quoi toute cette histoire ! Tu te fous de moi, c'est une blague ? Si c'est le cas, elle est de très mauvais goût !

C'est pas une blague…

Bah éclaire moi parce que je suis perdu !

…

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Non

BAH ALORS PUTAIN POURQUOI ?

Je… je peux pas t'expliquer

T'as pas le droit de me faire ça Sakura !

Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux plus être ton amie

Mais ça veut rien dire ! Comme ça après 5 ans de presque fraternité tu décides de tout casser ! C'est du n'importe quoi !

Ca me fait trop mal quand je suis près de toi

IN ?

…

Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Désolé Shaolan…

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et partit en courant. »

Fin du flash back

_Tu me manques tellement, pourquoi mes sentiments se sont-ils multiplier pourquoi quand je te vois avec elle mon cœur se serre et pourquoi la vie est elle si compliquer ?_

_Pourquoi nous grandissons ? Pourquoi une partie de nous ne pense qu'à toucher l'être désirer et d'où le désir provient-il? Pourquoi mon cœur ne cesse de battre à une vitesse astronomique quand je suis près de toi ? Pourquoi mon corps se met-il à frissonner lorsque tu me touches et pourquoi les sentiments compliquent toujours tout !_

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je me sens perdue, et mes larmes coulent toutes seules _

_J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami ! A cause d'un sentiment absurde ! _

_Aidez moi je vous prix à canaliser ce sentiment pour que tout redevienne comme avant !_

* * *

"Dans La SoLituDe Le SoliTaire Se Ronge Le cOeur ,Dans La MuLtituDe c'est La FouLe Qui Le Lui RonGe"

* * *

**Bon je sais que je ne suis pas doué en dialogue ! Mais bon voilà dites moi ce que vous en pensez si je dois continuer !**

**Bizou**

**Ps : c'est pas annoncé encore mais il y aura un peu de magie si vous me permettez de continué la fic donc revieuws lol **


	2. Chapitre 1: Le ballon de rugby

**Salut! Alors voici le premier chapitre! Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait! en reponse à vos reviews qui m'encourageaient a continué! alors voilà c'est fait! J'espere ne pas vous decevoir! bizouuus et bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Réponses au reviews qui m'ont fait ressentir beaucoup de joie :_

_HitomiK:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw elle m'a fait ennormément plaisir de bon matin à mon reveil continue!j'espère que la suite te satisfera autant que le prologue.

_MISSGLITTER _: Ha ça me fait plaisir que ce début te plaise j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Aie, aie, aie j'ai peur

_Sakura _: merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. C'est très gentil de ta part ! Voilà la suite !

_Sheinah :_ merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Linka _: excellent faut pas abusé ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre

_Ciçouille :_ merci pour ta reviews voilà la suite!

_Safira_ : Merci, j'espère que t'aimera ce chapitre !

_alex00783 :_ Bah ouais elle réfléchit beaucoup la petite Sakura ! et c'est bien ca son problème, quand on allie cœur et raison ce n'est jamais très compatible ! Voilà ce qui arrive !

_Sinkha :_ bah j'ai fait assez vite non ? Voilà !

* * *

« La grande différence entre l'amour et l'amitié, c'est qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amitié sans réciprocité. »

* * *

**Chapitre1 : La balle de rugby**

Les jours passent et se ressemblent

Je te vois, dans les couloirs et tu ne me jettes même pas un seul regard

Je te vois sourire et rire, avec tous, sauf avec moi,

Je te sens heureux, libre, maintenant que je ne suis plus là

Je ne te manque même pas

Maintenant je suis devenue une solitaire, sans mon meilleur ami sans mon ombre,

Je suis seule à errer dans cette vie, qui me parait aujourd'hui si fade, si vide d'intérêt sans toi à mes cotés.

J'ai si mal de te voir vivre si bien sans moi alors que moi je ne suis plus rien, sans toi.

Ce matin c'est la même chose, tu ris, tu joues au rugby, HEIN ?tu joues au rugby, toi !

Ha lala les temps changent vraiment, ça m'en rappelle des souvenir ! Ha nostalgie quand tu nous tiens ! J'ai beau avoir mis un terme a notre relation les souvenir restent intacts, tu as bercé toute ma préadolescence ! Quelle complicité on avait ! Mais au début c'était tendu ! Si quelqu'un m'aurait dit à cette époque que je ressentirai des sentiments aussi forts pour toi, je l'aurai directement envoyer à l'asile le plus proche !

Ha, que le l'heure passe vite et que les années défilent…

« HE ATTENTION !»

Je me retourna, et sans avoir le temps de me rendre compte de ce qui ce passait, je trébucha et heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE ». _J'ai mal_

Trois ou quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers moi en courant

La personne que j'avais heurté me demanda : « Ca va ? »

« IN ? Euh ouais, ouais je crois » lui répondis-je toujours sous le choc, sans même denier jeter un regard à mon interlocuteur.

Les jeunes garçons paraissaient s'inquiéter de mon état et l'un d'eux me redemanda :

« T'es sur que ça va ? T'as reçus un gros coup avec le ballon de rugby, c'est Ikatshu il ne sait jamais viser ! Et Shaolan il n'attrape jamais rien… »

Je n'écoutais plus. A l'entente de _son_ prénom tout redevint flou et je me laissai glisser contre la personne sur qui j'étais depuis le choc…

_Pourquoi ?…_

Tout devint soudainement flou

Flash back

« Hahaha t'es trop nul!

Hé! Je ne te permets pas, c'est ta faute, tu ne sais pas lancer

Moi je ne sais pas lancer? Arrête t'es réputé dans le monde de ne savoir rien rattraper !

Mais non mais t'as vu la forme de la balle trop bizarre !

T'es nul c'est tooooouuuuuuttt

Il s'avança en courrant vers elle, se plaça derrière son dos et lui prit la main en lui tournant le bras.

Répète ça maintenant

AIE, aie haha arreteeeeeeuh

C'est qui le meilleur attrapeur de balle de rugby ?

AIIEE tout le monde sauf toiiii

Il tourna un peu plus le bras de Sakura le sourire aux lèvres

Aie mais arrête ordure t'es un monstre comment oses tu martyriser ta meilleure amie ?

Ha bon ? On se connaît ?

GRRRRRRR lâche moiiiiiiiiiiii

Dis que c'est moi le meilleur !

C est... t... OI !

Il la lâcha l'air triomphant, oubliant qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à une Sakura en colère

Elle pris le ballon de rugby et lui lança directement à la figure, ne s'y attendant pas il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre devant une Sakura pleine de satisfaction, le sourire au coin.

Alors comme ça je ne sais pas lancer ?

Grrrr

Sakura ria

Aide moi à me lever au lieu de te foutre de moi!

Elle s'approcha alors, ne se doutant pas d'une vengeance de la part de son ami et lui tendit la main

Il la prit et au lieu de se levé il la fit tombé sur lui

RHHHAAAAA Saleté il t'arrives quoi! On peu jamais te faire confiance!

Je suis confortable in?

Elle regarda alors leur position plus que douteuse et lui donna des coups sur le torse signe de son énervement mais cette fois ci c'était lui qui riait

Il la prit dans ces bras pour la calmer et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes ne faisant rien ne disant rien, ils étaient simplement bien.

Shao?

Hm?

Tu veux que je t'apprenne à les attraper?

Fin du flash back

« Hé hooo t'es encore en vie ? » Me demanda, un garçon blond au regard d'ange, les cheveux mi long

« In ? Heu ouais, ouais »

J'observa alors les deux autres garçons près de lui et reconnu Ikatshu un ami commun à moi et à Shaolan, il baissait la tête l'air totalement dépité et désolé et à coté de lui se trouvait un garçon brun aux lunettes que j'avais vu quelques fois avec Shaolan

_Il a fallut que je tombe sur ses amis…_

Puis je me tourna pour regarder qui était juste derrière moi, en réalité, collé à moi, et je vis un garçon brun les cheveux en bataille et la mou déconfite… _ho non_ : Shaolan, il baissait sa tête, penaud.

Le blond continua :

« Ouais bah voilà on s'excuse on ne l'a pas fait exprès, en plus, t'es mal tombé le plus nul lanceur et le plus mauvais des attr…

…Ouais je les connais…

Ha ? »

Qu'il est bavard ! Je lui ai fermé le clapet ! Il m'énerve, qu'est ce qu'il a à me fixer comme ça ? Il veut ma photo ou quoi ?

Et quelle situation délicate ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour me sortir d'ici sans trop de bobo (psychique, physique et surtout avec Shaolan !)

Je m'éloignai de lui délicatement

« Excusez moi »

Le blond continua :

« Oh non c'est nous qui nous excusons ! Ikatshu ? Shaolan ? »

Ikatshu s'approcha de moi et me prit la main

« Ma chère Sakura, je suis navré »Il me baisa la main « Avoir ne serait ce pu défiguré un si jolie visage aurait été pour moi impardonnable, Il s'agenouilla face à moi et ses amis hilares, ma très chère me pardonnez vous ce pêcher ? »

« ptit crétin lève toi ! Je te pardonne ! Et arrête de te donner en spectacle, ton lancé n'est pas si puissant que tu ne le penses tu sais ! »

Il se releva le sourire en coin

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Shaolan

« Hé Ho Shaolan elle attend tes excuses ! dit le blond

Shaolan ne répondit pas, il fallait que j'intervienne

C'est rien, allez !

Si, c'est en parti de sa faute !

Ce n'est pas grave…

Si il…

Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Miru ! Ok ? Répliqua Shaolan au blond.

Hé Shao ! Il t'arrive quoi là ?

Tu me fais chi…

Ehhh hoo stop je m'en fou c'est pas grave ok !

Non mais ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne s'excuse pas

Et pourquoi je m'excuserais ? répondit Shaolan tout en **me** fixant du regard

Ce regard en disait long alors je rentrais dans leurs jeux :

Je sais pas ce serait pas de ta faute si j'ai reçu le ballon?

Bah t'avais qu'à pas être là

Ha ouais parce que t'as cru que j'ai fait exprès de foncé sur toi peut être?

Je sais pas peut être, pour encore me faire chier…

Ha Ouais! Tu le prends comme ça? Ok c'est bon!

Bah quoi? C'est pas à moi de m'excuser désolé, pourquoi je m'excuserai?

Tu pourrais t'excuser d'être toujours aussi nul pour attraper les balles de rugby non !

Pff rien à foutre, t'avais qu'à réagir ! Après si tu n'es même pas capable de sauver ta peau toute seule…

Je reçus ses paroles en plein cœur, « _Pff rien à foutre »…_ « _Toute seule… »_

_D'accord…_

Blessée je baissa les yeux et lui murmura dans un souffle

Je… t'avais appris à les attraper pourtant… »

Mes larmes commençaient a monter, je me tourna précipitamment et parti la démarche rapide.

* * *

Le blond s'approcha de Shaolan et demanda : 

« C'est qui cette fille ?

Hmf… Personne…

Ils la regardèrent s'évanouir petit à petit dans la foule. Shaolan le regard perdu…

Personne ?

Ouais !

T'avais pourtant l'air de la connaître !

Ouais, bah apparemment je la connais plus

In ?

T'es trop curieux Miru !

Pff ! C'est une de tes ex ?

QUOI ?

C'est une de tes ex ?

…euh…

Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas une de tes ex ?

Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends non ! C'est du passé ! Une erreur !

Donc c'est bien une ex

Non ! Je te dis ! Elle n'a jamais été ma petite amie !

Bah alors je comprends rien

Il n'y a rien à comprendre

J'ai envie de savoir… Miru se mit à rougir : …Elle est mignonne

Shaolan frissonna à cette réplique et le fusilla du regard:

Tu la touches jte tu ! OK ? »

…

Fin du chapitre: )héhé, hé oui je coupe ici :p

* * *

«La vie est toujours trop cruelle. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est essayer de passer le _ballon_ et laisser le soleil briller. En espérant qu'il brille pour tout le monde.»

* * *

**Alalala le nombre de fois que j'ai recommencé ce chapitre ! Et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite,ca m'ennerveeee j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir déçut: (sinon dites le moi ! C'est important !**

**En espérant quand même que ce chapitre vous ait un minimum plut**

**J'attends vos commentaires pour avoir vos impressions et savoir si je dois continuer ou pas**

**Bizzzzous**

**Ps : heu le rugby c'est pas mon fort et je sais pas d'où m'est venu cette idée alors si attrapeur et tout ça se dit pas comme ça je m'excuse, mais vous avez compris … enfin j'espère…**

**Ps2 : J'ai hâte de faire mon prochain chapitre ! Alors s'il vous plait ! Envoyez moi des reviews pour que je ne rêvasse pas en vain (prochain chapitre surement le point de vue de shaolan! )**


	3. Chapter 2: Et qu'est ce que l'amitié?

**_Salut à tous ! Alors bah voilà le second chapitre! grosses bises! Et bonne lecture!_**

**Réponse aux revieuws :**

_MISSGLITTER :_ Merci pour ta revieuw et ton conseil d'écrire même si le chapitre plait pas ! Je suis d'accord, mais les revieuws me boostent encore plus pour écrire et je demande plutôt ça pour savoir si je vais le PUBLIER ou pas… le chapitre je l'avais déjà bien commencer : p

_Eliz _: LOL ok ok je continue ! Je tiens à ma peau ! Ta revieuw m'a fait énormément plaisir continue comme ça ! lol allez j'espère que la suite te plaira bizz

_Miwakosoma _: Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Voici la suite ! smack !

_Ciçouille _: bon il a peut être été un peu méchant, mais faut le comprendre aussi, voici ce chapitre pour qu'on le comprenne mieux le tit Shaolan. Pour la question de si ça va s'arrangé mhh lol tu me demandes ça a moi ?En fait tu sauras plus de choses au 3eme ou 4eme chapitre c'est-à-dire pas celui-ci mais les prochains ! Je pense leurs faire une nouvelle confrontation j'ai hateeuuh ! Mais te dire si ça va s'arranger mhh JE SAIS PAS : )

Linka : Merci linka ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras toujours ! Bizous

_Sheinah_: meeeeeeerciii pour ta revieuw elle m'a trop fait plaisir ! Bon shao a été peut être un peu méchant mais faut le comprendreeee quand même ! Lis ce chapitre Et tu y verras plus clair sur ce qu'il ressent bizzz : ) j'espère kil te plaira !

* * *

"Un ami ne te poignarde jamais dans le dos mais toujours dans le coeur !"

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Et qu'est ce que l'amitié ?**

J'en ai marre, elle me chamboule tout mon esprit ! Elle me lâche et ensuite elle essaie de me faire culpabilisé mais j'hallucine, en plus il a fallut qu'elle tombe sur le coup de canon d'Ikatshu ! Je suis vraiment verni!

Elle était si bizarre, le regard vide, sans expression, elle voulait juste que je m'excuse ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Et cet arriéré de Miru qui se mêle de tout ça non mais le délire total ! Le monde à l'envers. Quelqu'un a du oublier de me prévenir qu'on avait changer de dimension ? Parce que là je ne comprend plus rien, mais quand je dis rien c'est RIEN DE RIEN! Et j'en ai plus qu'assez !

Malgré toute les remontrances que je pourrai lui faire elle m'a laisser un vide énorme j'en peux plus, mais vraiment plus ! Je suis comme possédé à ne vivre qu'à moitié, et agir aussi indifféremment avec elle me demande plus d'effort que je l'aurais cru !

Mais si elle croit que je vais lui pardonner si facilement elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

Haine, complaisance, amitié tant de sentiments mélanger envers une seule et même personne ! Pff ça devrait même pas existé ! Non mais qui a inventé les sentiments humains dites le moi ? Encore on devrait n'éprouver qu'un seul sentiment à la fois passe encore mais une multitudes mélanger faisant un mixage EXPLOSIF non ça non !

Et quand je dis explosif ce n'est pas de la tartignolle ! Mon sang bouillonne, mes nerfs sont a vif passez moi un pushing ball que je me défoule !

Et l'autre Miru il veut sa mort ou quoi ! Il la reluque comme chez pas quoi, il a de la chance que je me sois retenu je me serais bien défoulé sur lui ! Non mais petit pervers ! Il fait son charmeur avec sa gueule d'ange mais qu'est ce qu'il a dans la caboche celui là ? Pff pourquoi c'est mon ami déjà ?

Pouf et qu'est ce que l'amitié ? Je pensais que sakura et moi serions amis à vie ! Pff tout ça ne sont que des rêves, chimères, justes des songes ! L'amitié vraie ça n'existe pas, tous des menteurs, brigands hypocrites ! Je pensais qu'on était différent elle et moi mais apparemment elle a tout oublié, je me suis trompé !

Mais si elle savait combien sa présence me manque ! Je n'ai plus ma confidente, mon juge, mon avocat ou mon ennemi me ramenant sans cesse à la dure réalité parce qu'elle a toujours raison et moi souvent tort…

La demoiselle qui oublie la moitié de sa tête avant de partir de chez elle avec ses petits tics qui m'exaspéraient tellement avant et qui me manquent terriblement maintenant…

Mais pourquoi est-elle donc parti ?

Apres tout ce qu'on a traversé tempêtes, naufrages, ouragans! Elle se permet de finir notre histoire sans aucune explication ! Je lui en voudrais toute ma vie pour ça, en a-t-elle seulement une de raison valable ?

_soupir_

Le téléphone sonne,

Ca doit encore être Mey, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre, oh et puis elle laissera un message si c'est important ! J'ai pas le temps de m'amusé avec elle en se moment !

_Rhô elle insiste !Bon je vais décrocher…_

Allo ?

Ouais ça va et toi ?

J'étais sous la douche,

_Et puis de quoi elle se mêle ?_

Mais non, je ne suis pas distant avec toi !

J'ai aucun problème t'inquiète pas

Demain ? J'ai des choses à faire

_Pourquoi je l'évite ? C'est ma petite amie et je l'aime…_

J'ai du travail et je dois voir des potes

Mais non c'est la vérité tu doutes de moi ?

On se verra en cours ma puce

Moi aussi

_Pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec elle ?_

_Pff c'est cette Sakura elle m'a totalement déréglé ! _

On tape à la porte !

C'est pas vrai on ne me laisse pas en paix !

_Eriol ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? (nda :c'est le garçon brun aux lunettes qui était dans le chapitre 1 qui n'a seulement fait acte de présence )_

Euh salut

Bonsoir, excuse de te déranger mais je dois te parler

Je t'en prix entre

_Je l'emmène au salon et l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé_

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je me pose des questions sur toi, je m'inquiète

Ha ouais ?

Je me posais déjà des questions depuis quelques jours, mais depuis l'incident de tout à l'heure je crois que j'ai compris ce qui ne va pas.

Mais tout va très bien !

Arrête t'es différent, bon bien sur personne ne l'a remarqué à par moi mais mon sens de l'observation méga développé m'a permis de décelé un changement d'attitude ! _(nda : et Eriol qui se la raconte )_

Bah t'hallucines parce que tout va super bien

Ha ouais et c'est pour ça que tu traînes toujours avec nous maintenant ?

Ha bah dis le direct si je te gène !

C'n'est pas ça mais t'avais toujours peu de temps pour nous toujours « ho je dois voir ma Sakura »

Pff

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi t'allais toujours la voir, elle est très belle

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Haha Non ne t'inquiète pas !

Ouais… Heu…. Comment t'as su que c'était elle?

Simple déduction

Ah

Alors tu t'es disputé avec ta meilleure amie ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Donc tu t'es bien disputé avec elle

Si tu veux tout savoir elle veux plus me voir je sais pas pourquoi soit disant c'est dur d'être près de moi je sais pas quoi enfin pff et tu vois tout à l'heure elle viens comme ça « ouais tu t'excuses ou quoi ? » Mais elle se prend pour qui celle là !

HAHAHA

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive a se foutre de moi celui là ?_

Vas y je t'en pris !

T'énerves pas c'est juste que vous êtes mignons

Mignon ? Vas-y enfonce le couteau!

Mais non mais t'en fait pas ! Je suis sur que ça va s'arrangé, vous tiendrez pas bien longtemps à cette allure

Ha tu crois que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Tu te trompes totalement, tout est dix fois plus simple sans elle et j'ai plus de temps pour Mey et pour vous

Ha oui ça doit être pour ça que Mey se plaint de plus en plus de moins te voir ?

RHO tu m'énerves !

C'est pas moi qui t'énerve c'est plutôt parce que j'ai raison !

GRRRRRR

Haha ha.

Sérieux Shaolan ! Si t'as des problèmes les garde pas pour toi ! Je suis là on est tous là et puis bon c'était ton amie mais comme on dit une de perdu dix de retrouvé ok ? On est là

Hm …heu…

Tu peux me remercier !

GRR arrête avec cet air supérieur tu m'énerves en plus j'allais le faire !

Je sais

… bah euh… merci…, ça fait plaisir de savoir que je peux toujours compté sur quelqu'un

_Il se lève et on se fit une accolade_

Bon ma mission est accomplie ! Tu m'appelles à la moindre évolution !

Ha en fait tu veux juste assouvir ta curiosité, c'est pas pour mon bien être !

T'as tout compris !

Rrr

_On se sourit_

Allez je te laisse, j'ai joué mon rôle d'ange gardien, maintenant je m'en vais

_Il se dirigea vers la porte et partit_

_Ange gardien ?_

DRINNNG DRINNG

Ils se sont tous ligué contre moi pour ne pas me laisser une minutes de répit après cette journée sordide ou quoi !

Allo ?

…

Alloooooooooo ?

Bip, bip, bip

Bizarre

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, le coeur un peu plus en paix que tout à l'heure, la visite d'Eriol m'a vraiment fait du bien.

Sakura, pff tu crois qu'un jour tout redeviendra comme avant ? Quand te décideras-tu de faire le premier pas et de m'éclairer enfin ?

Le plus vite je t'en prix Sakura

Je ne me reconnais pas, je suis toujours stressé, je n'ai plus le goût de vraiment beaucoup de chose, tu étais ma meilleure amie, même plus que ça…

Tu étais tout pour moi… Je ne m'en apercevais pas, pour moi notre amitié allait de soi ! Jamais je n'aurai cru te perdre un jour.

Reviens moi, Sakura,

Je ne suis plus grand-chose sans toi

Tu me manques… tout simplement, j'ai besoin de toi, Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

_Fin du chapitre_

* * *

"Savoir tomber s'apprend seul, tandis qu'apprendre a se relever necessite l'aide d'un ami."

* * *

_**Voilà pour le chapitre! Alors vous en pensez quoi?**_

_**Pour ceux qui se demande à quoi sert ce chapitre et bien je vais vous répondre : Déjà c'était un kiff que je voulais me faire, en essayant de décrire un chamboulement émotionnel. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mais j'ai aimé l'écrire c'est déjà ça. Puis faut bien savoir ce que pense Shaolan de toute cette histoire quand même… non ?**_

_**Et puis tout n'est pas si noir dans sa vie, bon il a perdu sa meilleure amie et ne croit plus en l'amitié, mais comme le dit Eriol une de perdue dix de retrouvé ! Faut pas désespéré et être pessimiste,selon moi,l'amitié est tel un phénix il meurt et renaît mais il ne disparaît jamais. Il renaît peut être pas là ou on si attend mais il est toujours quelque part, ou bien il se transforme…**_

_**Hé oui, Eriol est là non ? ; )**_

_**Hé oui on dirait pas mais dans mes petits textes il y a plein de truc qui sautent pas forcement aux yeux lol On dirait qu'ils servent à rien mais noooon lol**_

_**Allez, Bizouuuuuuuuuuus**_

_**Ps : les reviews me boostent pour écrire ! Alors goooooooo dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre parce qu'il est important à mes yeux.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Mey contre Sakura

__

**_Salut! C'est moi yukigirl! Alors voilà je poste enfin le chapitre 3, j'ai mis un peu de temps je sais, surtout qu'il n'est pas très long, alors je m'excuse du retard! Et répond de suite aux revieuws! _**

****

**_reponses aux reviews:_**

**_sarifa_****_ :Salut ! Merci pour ta revieuws ! Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir, bah désolé pour le petit retard, et voilà la suite !biz_**

_**alex00783 : HA merci énormément ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment elle m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre gros bisous !**_

**_Eliz : bonne question ! Mais faut la comprendre ça lui faisait mal d'être près de lui de le voir avec Mey et tout alors qu'elle ressent plus que de l'amitié pour lui… j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi biz_**

**_Ciçouile : lol quand c'est pas trop triste pour Sakura, c'est trop triste pour Shaolan lol faut savoir ! Mais c'est vrai, les deux soufrent dans cette histoire ha lala la vie est si compliquée !voici la suite miss merci pour ta revieuw !_**

**_YongYuanAiNi_****_ : Ne soit pas si impatiente ! Le chapitre quatre va commencer à répondre a ta question mais c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui :p patience !_**

**_Ade : bah pour le plus vite possible c'est raté mais la voilà quand même :p biz_**

**_MISSGLITTER : merci pour ta revieuw ! Oui j'aime bien changer de style à chaque chapitre, c'est des chapitres différents alors on change ! Bon là je reviens au pov de Sakura j'espère que ça te plaira aussi bisous_**

* * *

_« Je te déteste toi qui a mis mon coeur en flamme  
et qui pour l'éteindre a fait couler mes larmes »_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mey contre Sakura**

Ha mon dieu pourquoi me l'avoir fait tomber sous mes yeux !

Pourquoi me faire souffrir encore, toujours, de jours en jours un peu plus fort

N'ai-je pas assez vécu pour te faire une idée de ma consistance ! De ma résistance ?

Vais-je encore être confrontée à un défi que tu m'as lancé pour voir si je vais pouvoir résister ?

N'en ai-je pas encore assez éprouvé ?

J'en ai plus qu'assez, je deviens lasse, lasse de tout, de la vie, la vie, si absurde et si étrange pourquoi nous êtres humains existons nous ? Pourquoi de telles espèces ont été créées avec tant de complexité ? Pourquoi la méchanceté, la cruauté et la peine sont sous forme dominante aujourd'hui dans le monde et d'où le monde provient il ?

Tant de questions auxquels je n'aurais jamais de réponse ! Laissez moi vivre en paix c'est tout ce que je demande plus jamais je ne veux être traité de la sorte plus jamais je ne veux que mon cœur n'en ressente les conséquences !

J'ai tout perdu en ce jour à cause de ses absurdes sentiments ! Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre maintenant ? Le cœur engourdi d'un tel fardeau ! Pourquoi ; oui pourquoi nous existons ?

°°°O°°°

Et… si je l'appelai comme autrefois, rien que pour entendre sa voix…

Son numéro me trotte encore dans la tête, mon cœur est trop lourd il faut que je me libère, J'en ai plus qu'assez de me retenir et je dépéris de toutes les façons…

°°°O°°°

_Je l'appelle rien qu'une fois _

_Je prend le téléphone et compose le numéro qui me résonne et résonne et résonne dans la tête _

_DRING DRING, _

_Ca sonne! Ca sonne! Ha que vais je faire maintenant, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière _

_«_ Allo_ »_

_Au secours, il a décroché, il va me prendre pour une cruche, et que vais-je lui dire ?_

_« _Allooooooo »

_Non, non je ne peux pas…_

_Je raccroche._

_« _BIP BIP bip,_ »_

RHAAAAAAAAA mon dieu ! Que faire !

°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°

C'est la fin de ces malheureux cours, j'enchaine les notes catastrophiques, les prises de têtes avec les professeur qui me disent et redisent et reredisent « ho mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il m'arrive que je travaille mais ça ne suffit pas! Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ça ?

°°°O°°°

Je sens soudain des mains se posées au dessus de mes yeux :

« Surprise ! »

Mais je reconnaissais cette voix !

« Noonnn c'est bien toi ? »

« Qui moi ? »

« tomoyoooo »

Je sentis les mains se retirer d'au dessus de mes paupières et ouvris les yeux, je me retourna alors et sauta dans les bras de mon amie

« Ha ça fait tant de bien de te voir ! »

« Fais moi rappeler de ne plus jamais accepter les voyages pour des concours de chant forcé par le prof ! »

« Jamais je ne te dirais ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais voyons, c'est ton rêve ! De voyager de pays en pays pour te faire reconnaître du monde entier, devenir une grande STARRRR! »

« Bla bla bla, Pourtant ce voyage n'était pas aussi plaisant que ça tu sais ! »

« Ha bon ! Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'étais pas là ! Partir sans toi jamais plus in ! »

°°°O°°°

On se détacha de notre étreinte et je la regardais de haut en bas, toujours un air joyeux raillait de son divin visage et de ces magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond, ces cheveux ont encore poussés arrivant maintenant jusqu'au bassin… elle est magnifique

« D'accord !

Oh comme tu m'as manquer ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça peut me faire de te voir, en chair et en os devant moi ! »

« Tu m'as manquer aussi ! »

« Bon allez raconte moi ton voyage ! »

« Malgré le fait que tu ne soit pas à mes cotés, c'était magnifique, si tu savais combien de monuments il y avait, tu sais que c'est la ville la plus touristique du monde ? Ha c'était somptueux, le Louvre, Versailles ou encore la Tour Effel, et les rues, il y a des tonnes de pavés partout, les gens, la culture, les cafés les cabarets !Celui où on a chanté était somptueux ! Il faut trop que tu y ailles ! Paris est une ville merveilleuse ! Et est ce que je t'ai parlé des garçons ?… »

Ha Tomoyo ma Tomoyo est revenu, enfin, oui enfin un rayon de soleil dans ma terrible vie ennuyante à mourir ! Le sourire me revient enfin, mais Shao… lui n'est toujours plus là…

°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°

Le lendemain nous allions en cours ensemble Tomoyo et moi, j'étais enfin heureuse, je lui ai parlé de l'histoire avec Shaolan, plus d'un mois déjà… c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais.

Nous avancions, tranquillement jusqu'au moment ou je m'arrêta net, Tomoyo ne comprit pas et me demanda ce qu'il y avait. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y AVAIT ?

Il y avait que cette pimbêche de Mey est collée à Mon Shaolan juste en face de moi !

« Rien, rien »

« C'est Mey ? »

Comment fait elle pour toujours tout comprendre ?

« Ouais, je ne peux plus la voir toucher ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de peau de Shaolan ! J'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux, maintenant, elle me remplace totalement cette cruche, si elle croit me surpasser elle peut rêver ! Jamais Shaolan et elle n'auront la même complicité qu'on avait ! »

Enfin j'espère…

Mon cœur se serra, les voyant rigolés, elle assise sur ces genoux se dévorant tout deux du regard

« RRAHHH ! J'en ai marre ! »

Je pris la main de Tomoyo, et parti en courrant dans le bâtiment du lycée

Loin d'eux et de tous je me laissai glisser contre le mur face à une Tomoyo déconfite ne sachant que faire ni dire

°°°O°°°

Le cours d'histoire commença, mais je n'écoutais rien des dires soporifiques du prof, ayant l'image de Mey et Shaolan me revenant sans cesse en tête. Vont il rompre un jour ? C'est mal barré pour moi…

°°°O°°°

A la fin des cours je sortis du lycée, seule, Tomoyo ayant des cours de rattrapages pour ces cours manqués lors de son voyage.

Je vis Mey sur mon chemin droit devant moi, si elle croit que je vais bouger elle rêve ! J'avança et la bouscula par l'épaule, elle n'avait qu'à se déplacer elle-même. Je continua mon chemin, mais fut interpellé :

« Hé ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pourrais dire pardon non ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as bousculé »

« Ah pardon j'ai rien senti ! »

« Bah moi si alors excuse toi »

« HAHHA bien sur et puis quoi encore, t'avais qu'à te bouger ! »

« Tu cherches les embrouilles ? Tu t'ennuies c'est ça maintenant que tu n'as plus Shaolan tu n'as plus personne… Sans lui tu n'es plus rien ! Alors tu cherches à t'amuser avec moi ? »

« Arrête de joué la belle du veux ! Je me rappelle que il y a quelque mois une petite fille ignare se nommant Mey était jalouse d'une Sakura non ? T'as oublié peut être ? Te la raconte pas, ça va pas durer ! »

« Jalouse moi de toi ? Fais moi rire ! T'as rien pour toi ma pauvre ! T'es sans amis, sans petit ami, t'as rien ! »

« Je préfère être seule que mal accompagné surtout si la compagnie c'est toi ! »

« Ouais c'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand tout le monde vous a lâcher ! »

Petit à petit de plus en plus de monde nous entourait et on entendait des :

_« Ouuuuuuuuuuuahhhhhh bien lancé ! »_

« Tu connais rien de ce qui c'est passé alors parle pas pour ne rien dire ok ? »

_« Yehh t'es sexy Sakura quand tu t'énerves ! »_

« Casse toi bouffon ! »

_« Ouais vas y continu ! « _

« Ouais peut être que je sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais je sais constaté, Shaolan et toi bye-bye, toi t'es restée toute seule et Shaolan il s'en fouuuuuuuu »

Je m'approchai d'elle le regard en feu

« Si tu tiens à ta vie garde ta langue en place ok ? »

« OUILLE des menaces j'ai peur ! »

« Tu devrais salle traînée! T'es qu'une vieille fille cherche pas, je vois pas du tout ce qu'il te trouve, tu sers à rien ! »

« Ouais moi je suis pas toi et c'est moi qu'il a choisit ma chère ! »

Je la pris par le col et la tourna sur le coté pour la plaqué contre le mur

« Aie »

« Il n'y a pas de comparaison à faire entre toi et moi» je la lâchai « OK ? »

_« Ouah Sakura défonce la ! »_

« C'est toi que je vais défoncer si tu continues !»

Mey se gratta le cou et sans que je ne m'y attende sauta sur moi

_« Une baston! Une baston! »_

Elle commença a me donné des coup de pieds et des coups de poings

Alors je la pris par les cheveux attachés en queue et tira de toutes mes forces

Elle cria

Soudain je sentis une main se posé sur la mienne

« Lâche là ! »

Je tourna ma tête face à mon interlocuteur et sursauta de surprise

« Shaolan ! »

« Lâche là je t'ai dit ! »

« T'étais pas là tu peux pas comprendre ! »

« TU LA LACHES ! »

Je tirai encore plus fort sur les cheveux de Mey mais la main de Shaolan serra alors la mienne très fort et la retira

Il la balança sur le coté et pris Mey dans ses bras me lançant un regard assassin

« T'es devenue folle ? »

« Ouais sûrement ! »

Je me fraya un passage entre tout le monde et parti en courrant ne pouvant supporté cette vision. Il a prit son parti, il n'a même pas cherché à comprendre…

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, toutes celles que je retenais jusqu'alors, un flot de larme ne cessaient de couler…

* * *

_« De tes larmes tu ressors tout ton amour, toute ton amitié, toute ta tristesse et toute ta joie. Alors ne les retiens plus, laisse les couler. »_

* * *

_**Wala wala pour ce chapitre, bon j'avouerai que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, beaucoup **_

**_Dites moi ce que vous, vous en pensez_**

_**Gros bisous à tous ! **_

_**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : )**_


	5. Chapter 4: Ne pars plus jamais de ma vie

**Salut à tous ! Alors voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci pour les revieuws**

**Je réponds aux revieuws qui m'ont fait plaisir :**

**_Intoccabile :_ lol ta revieuws m'a fait rire ! A ce que j'ai compris tu espères le malheur à tout le monde ! Tu disais que Sakura étais zarb et qu'elle n'avait pas a bousculer mey mais bon la jalousie ça nous fait faire des choses incontrôlable parfois, elle ne l'a pas dans son cœur ce n'est pas de sa faute… en se qui concerne si elle va souffrir et si Mey va être jeter par Shao, lol c'est pas près de se passer de cette manière : ) tu verras bien ! **

**_Sheinah_**** Salut toi ! Merci encore pour ta revieuws Tu suis l'histoire à fond lol, ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**_Eliz :_ MDR eliz tu rêves ! C'est moi l'auteuz et donc, c moi qu'il va voirrrrrrrrr : ) tu crois que c'est toi qui va me surpassé MOUAHAHAHAHA laisse moi rire, il m'aime c'est évident… dans mes rêves… lol. ****Et pff de toutes les façons c'est mort pour nous 2, il est vraiment accro a sa Mey, que veux tu… ****Mais bon, lis ce chapitre et on verra bien :p**

**_Ciçouille :_ lol ouai c'est vrai : l'a été méchant avec Sakura, il va peut être essayer de se racheter, dans ce chapitre peut être ? Je sais paaaaas faut lire :p bizzz**

**_Ade _: oh bha de rien de l'avoir publier, je ne tiens pas à l'abandonner cette fic, meme si je vais un peu me dépêcher vu que bon… : ( voilà la suite et bien vite qui plus est ! bizous**

**Et bien sur ! BONNE LECTURE **

* * *

« **Sij'aurai étéfleuriste je t'aurais offert des fleurs mais comme je ne suis que moi je t'offre mon coeur.**»

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Ne pars plus jamais de ma vie**

°°°O°°°

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?»

« Elle est folle ! Elle s'est jetée sur moi sans raison ! Complètement déglinguée ! Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as lâchée ! »

« T'es sure qu'il n'y a pas de raison ? Ce n'est pas du tout son genre ! »

« Tu doutes de ma parole ? »

« Non, non, mais je la connaissais bien et c'est pas son style »

« Parce que c'est mon style ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Je te demandais juste… »

« Moi je te dis elle est FOLLE ! »

°°°O°°°

« Hey Shaolan tu viens ! »

« Ouais j'arrive ! Mey je reviens dans deux minutes »

Il l'embrassa et parti rejoindre Miru et Eriol, le dernier dit :

« Va voir Sakura »

« Quoi ? »

« Va la voir »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Mey t'ai dit la vérité ! Miru était là et il m'a dit que c'était une vraie dispute, et que Mey l'a quand même cherché »

« Elle était trop sexy énervée Sakura ! »

Shaolan fronça des sourcils

« Je t'ai déjà dit de calmer tes ardeurs face à Sakura ! »

« T'as Mey non ? Alors pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit d'avoir des vus sur Sakura ? Tu les veux toutes pour toi ? Mais à ce que j'ai compris, c'est toi qui l'as laissé filé alors elle est libre ! »

_Il s'est passé quoi lors de cette dispute ?_

Eriol le prit à part

« Va la voir je te dis, pour que ce soit clair, je crois vraiment que ça l'a vexée le fait que tu cherches même pas à comprendre »

« Pourquoi j'irai la voir elle veut plus de moi ! »

« C'est un conseil après tu fais comme tu le sens »

« Ouais… »

« Tu veux récupérer son amitié non ? »

« Hm »

« Bah qu'est ce que t'attends ! »

« J'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas ! »

« Rhô garde ta fierté de coté pour une fois ! »

« Elle a quand même taper ma copine ! »

°°°O°°°

J'allais rejoindre Mey et la raccompagnais chez elle

Devant sa maison, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa de tout mon amour

« Heureusement que t'étais là Shao, je me demande ce que j'aurais fait sans toi »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi »

Je l'embrassai tendrement et me défit de son étreinte

« On se voit demain, je t'aime ! »

°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°O°°°

Je suis complètement fou ! Me voilà devant chez Sakura hésitant à sonner ou à taper à la porte

Mais bon, quand il le faut il le faut ! Je sonnai et attendis… rien

Je recommençai, je suis sûr qu'elle est chez elle !

J'entendis la serrure tournée, enfin…

La porte s'entrouvrit et je vis une Sakura, l'air triste, les yeux gonflés, elle aurait pleurée ?

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensé, elle aurait pleurée… à cause de moi ?

Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, et redevinrent normal, errant d'un vert sombre brillant d'une lueur de tristesse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… » Qu'est ce que je dois dire, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui montrer combien elle m'a manqué, de la consolé et de lui dire de cesser de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas…

« Je voulais heu savoir ce qui s'était passé »

Des gouttes commençaient à tombé du ciel, étant sur le palier je recevais tout, mais ce n'étais rien, je m'en contrefichais, il pourrait y avoir un ouragan, je ne bougerais pas d'ici, ça faisait si longtemps que je rêvais de lui reparlé normalement de venir chez elle pour tout simplement la voir me sourire…

Mais les gouttes devinrent de plus en plus nombreuses

« Il pleut Shaolan, t'es sur que c'est le moment d'en parler ? »

Me dit-elle le ton de sa voix faible et lasse...

« Je suis sur de vouloir te parler maintenant, je m'en fou de la pluie »

« Tu risques de tomber malade »

« Pas grave ! »

« Bon rentre alors, je vais pas te laisser sur le palier »

Elle ouvrit la porte et je vis qu'elle était en pyjama, ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais vêtu ainsi, il m'arrivait lorsque mes parents commençaient à me sortir par les oreilles de venir dormir chez elle, enfin ça c'est quand ils étaient à la maison, les autres jours j'aimais dormir chez elle parce que resté seul dans une grande baraque vide, contemplé les moindres fissures du plafond, parce que tu n'as rien à faire, c'est parfois déprimant…

Mais de la voir en pyjama cette fois-ci, me faisait tout drôle.

« Je te dérange peut-être ? »

Elle sourit, _elle sourit_ je ne pu comprimer ma joie et sourire à mon tour

« T'es déjà venu plus tard que ça et tu m'as vu une multitude de fois en pyjama ! »

Je rougis, elle avait compris…

Le silence plana, sous une atmosphère tendue, mais je ne pouvais lâcher mon regard du sien, comment ai-je pu vivre aussi longtemps sans voir ses yeux ? Sans son sourire, Sans elle tout simplement… ?

Il faut que je dise quelque chose, mais c'est elle qui commença :

« On monte ? »

Elle veut qu'on aille dans sa chambre, où il y avait tant de souvenir de nous… comment, comment dire non…

« Oui, on sera plus à l'aise»

Cette situation me paraissait tellement, hors norme.

Nous montâmes et elle me fit signe de m'asseoir sur son lit, elle, elle prit une chaise qu'elle posa en face de moi, elle s'assit dessus les bras posé sur ses genoux les mains liées l'une à l'autre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son visage qui m'a tant manqué mais elle me coupa de mes songes

« Tu voulais me dire ? »

« Ha heu, je ne sais plus… » Il m'arrive quoi ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dis…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui paraissent si… si douce… si onctueuses… houlà Shaolan, il t'arrive quoi là ! Stop, tu délires complètement !

« Tu parlais de la dispute de tout à l'heure avec _ta chérie_ ! »

Le dernier mot était prononcé de façon sarcastique, mais j'ai l'habitude elle ne l'a jamais porté dans son cœur, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs…

« Hum oui c'est vrai »

« Je tiens à ne donner aucune explication »

« In ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est plus la peine… » Dit-elle le regard redevenu triste et baissant la tête

Je vois, Eriol avait raison… ça lui a fait de la peine que je ne cherche même pas à comprendre…

« Je suis… Je suis… » Rha ! Ca ne veut pas sortir…

Je baissai le regard et contemplai les mains de Sakura qui était juste face à moi

« Tu es …? »

Je posai mes mains sur celle de Sakura qui frissonna à se contact, d'étonnement sûrement.

Et ne cessant de les regarder je lui dis :

« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais du te demander qu'est ce qui c'était passé, j'aurais du essayer de comprendre, je suis désolé, vraiment Sakura… »Je leva alors mon regard, et plongea mes yeux dans siens « Tu me crois hein ? »

°°°O°°°

Elle lâcha vite le contact de mes mains sur les siennes et se leva me tournant le dos

Mon cœur se resserra encore plus

_Sakura_

Et après quelques minutes j'entendis des sanglots…

_Sakura,_ Sakura pleure ?

Je me leva et me mit derrière elle, m'approchant encore jusqu'à ce que mon torse entre en contact avec son dos et mis mes bras autour de sa taille pour que mes mains se rejoignent au niveau de son ventre, puis je la serra très fort contre moi,

Et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

« chuuut, mon bébé, je suis désolé »

Elle frémit et se retourna pour pleurer contre mon torse.

Je ne pouvais que lui caresser les cheveux, ses doux et somptueux cheveux couleur miel, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'inhaler l'odeur de quelque unes de ses mèches et une douce fragrance de fleur de cerisier m'envahit les narine et me fit sentir étrangement bien.

Puis toujours en sanglotant, elle me dit tout bas :

« Shaolan »

« Hm ? »

« Merci », un merci rempli de sens, c'est toi que je remercie Sakura, de m'accepter de nouveau dans ta vie, tu m'as tant manqué

Ensuite elle m'agrippa et me serra très fort contre elle ce que je fis à mon tour peut être encore plus fort.

_Ne pars plus jamais de ma vie_

°°°O°°°

Nous sommes restés ainsi un temps indéfinissable, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me sentais bien.

Lorsque nous nous détachâmes de notre étreinte, elle leva la tête vers moi et nos yeux s'échangèrent un regard si intense que je faillis perdre l'équilibre…

Que m'arrivait-il ?

°°°O°°°

Le silence plana et je décidai de le coupé

« Sakura ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pour… pourquoi t'es parti ? »

Je sentis alors le malaise s'installé en elle mais elle me répondit :

« Si je me suis battue avec Mey, c'est pas pour rien… »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport »

« Cherche »

Bon elle ne voulait m'en dire plus…

Elle serait jalouse de Mey ? Pourquoi ?

Rhô ! Je demanderai à Eriol, il est plus futé que moi pour résoudre les énigmes

°°°O°°°

Elle se baladait dans la chambre pendant un long moment, ce que je ne compris pas. Puis elle me dit :

« Bon on fait quoi ? »

« Heu, je… »

« Demain on a cours je vais me coucher moi »

Merde ! Il est quelle heure ? Pour une fois que j'aimerai que mes parents ne soient pas à la maison il faut qu'il soient là si je rentre à cette heure là ils vont faire une crise ! Comme s'ils se souciaient de l'heure à laquelle je rentrais les jours où ils n'étaient pas là !

« Heu… il est quelle heure s'il te plait ? »

Elle regarda sa montre et me répondit :

« Ho ! Il est bientôt 23heures, Heure du couvre feu DEPASSE trouve toi un foyer ! Haha ha »

« Quoi tu me mets à la rue ! »

« Hm je sais pas j'hésite, c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours un lit de libre mais bon je ne sais pas si t'en vaut la peine »

Je vois, elle veut que je la supplie ! Bon je n'ai pas le choix

« S'il te plait »

« Quoi ? »

« S'il te plait Sakura »

« J'ai rien entendu »

Bon là elle joue avec mes nerfs ! Bon si elle veut jouer d'accord : Jouons !

Je m'approchai d'elle qui se trouvait face au deuxième lit de la chambre (celui des invités) pour l'y faire tomber. Elle me regardait avec des yeux tremblants

« Heu qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Moi ? Je ne sais pas… »

Je la vis regarder autour d'elle et…

Prendre un coussin, à peine le temps de reculer que je le reçut en plein dans la tête !

« OH tu veux jouer à ça ! »

Je repris le coussin et m'approcha d'elle, je montai sur le lit, à quatre pattes, l'allure d'une panthère face à sa proie. Le sourire en coin. Je la vis frissonner collé au mur

Je ne la lâchai pas des yeux.

« Mademoiselle.. »

Et… Le moment de jouer est venu… Je lui sautai dessus en mettant mes mains au niveau de sa taille pour l'accabler de… CHATOUILLES.

Je la connaissais par cœur, Sakura ne résistait jamais à mes chatouilles.

Elle explosa de rire

« Shaaao… haha…ARR…. rehéhé… tteeeehéhé… »

« In quoi comment ? Je n'ai pas compris là ! »

Je continuai mes chatouilles l'air satisfait sous le rire de Sakura…

« Li haha arrête ! »

« Ha que j'arrête ? Hm j'arrête si je peux dormir ! »

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur mon visage ne cessant de la chatouiller, je sens qu'elle va craquer ! SATISFACTION TOTALE !

« Arrête les cha hahaha touilles hahaahaa »

« J'attends l'accord ! »

« Mais haha je haaa ne peux pas hahahahha pa hahahah rler »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas parler ? »

J'arrêtai alors les chatouilles, mais ayant appris avec elle à ne jamais tourné son dos tant que l'animal n'est pas totalement mort je lui maintenais les mains en croix sur le lit

« Vas-y »

« T'es un monstre »

« QUOI TU VEUX QUE JE RECOMMENCE PEUT ETRE »

Je me plaça alors totalement sur elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux

« J'attends… »

« Grrr, Tu peux dormir … ici »

Je lâchai alors ses mains, mais restai figé remarquant la position délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, elle était allongée et moi étais assis à califourchon en dessous de son ventre… Quoi ! Comment j'ai pu me retrouver comme ça ?

Je la regardai dans les yeux et un flot de chaleur me submergea,

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Je me levai précipitamment

« Heu, heu je vais… prendre une douche ! »

* * *

**« L'absence diminue les médiocres passions et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies et allume le feu. »**

* * *

**Voilà alors retrouvailles entre saku et shaolan youyou ! ça va durer ? mhh bonne question ! Réponse au prochain chapitre :p **

**Bon j'aime pas trop ce chapitre non plus... A croire que c'est pas ma phase d'ecriture en ce moment, mais Allez dites moi ce que vous en avez penser ! J'en ai besoin pour me bouster là ! Plus j'aurai de rev ! Plus la suite arrivera tôt ! **

**Peut être que ça me fera changer de décision :**

**J'ai décidé de speeder le truc, vu que la fic parait ne pas trop plaire et en plus j'ai une autre idée de fic, et je ne peux pas écrire deux choses en meme temps alors, au départ ce devait être une fic d'environs 10-15 chapitrec'est pourquoi j'ai enlever la magie de ce chapitre ( à l'origine il y en avait mais je l'ai totalement changer )pour essayer de diminué le supplice **

**Mais bon dites le moi si vous préférez qu'il soit plus long mais plus consistant… et donc plus travaillé ! C'est à vous de voir ! Je suis à votre disposition bizous ! Et reveiuws pliz**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yop YOp , alors ca fait euh un an? lol **_

**_bon bah excusez moi pour le retard j'avais arreter l'ecriture, pas le temps avec les cours et plus de motivation! Mais maintenant c'est revienduuuu! Bon vous avez surement oubliez l'histoire jvous la rezume: Sakura et Shaolan sont amis depuis longtemps mais Sakura depuis quelque temps a vu ses sentiments evolués et ca lui fait du mal de le voir avec Mey sa petite amie, alors elle a cesser de lui parler sans lui donner de reelles explications, apres une confrontation Mey/Sakura, Shaolan est parti voir Sakura et ils se sont reconciliés! ( lisez juste le dernier chapitre si vous voulez..). Voilà la suite! lol_ **

* * *

**Mey**

* * *

Miru, Izu, et Mey étaient au fond de la cours, dans le coin des fumeurs, seul Izu fumait mais ils aimaient être dans ce coin tous les trois le matin, au moment où la cloche sonnait annonçant le calvaire de tous : le début des cours

Ce matin Izu était arrivé en courant vers eux

« Hé qu'est ce que tu faisais ! » demanda Miru à son camarade

« Scuse, ma daronne, encore… »

Il s'installa sur le banc en béton gris, super inconfortable (si on peut appelé ça un banc…) où étaient assis les autres

Et se tourna vers Mey

« Tu sais ce que j'ai vu ? »

« Non quoi ? »

« Sakura et Shaolan arrivés ensemble ! J'ai halluciné, comme avant en train de se chamailler et rigoler ! Et j'ai entendu des gens dire qu'il avait dormi chez elle, fais gaffe Mey, on dirait qu'il a reprit les mauvaises habitudes ! »

Mey sorti les gros yeux

« REPETE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE »

« Je rigole pas ! »

« Mais, mais comment ça se fait, après qu'elle m'ait tiré les cheveux et tout ? Je suis sur qu'elle l'a drogué ou quoi cette meuf l'est pas net ! »

« Et toi t'es pas net quand tu parles d'elle! Ohé tu deviens parano dès qu'il s'agit de cette fille ! »

« Mais il n'y a que moi qui remarque quelle genre de personne elle est : calculatrice, sournoise, méchante voulant sans cesse accaparer MON Shaolan ! »

Miru intervint :

« Elle est grave sexy surtout! Ouais ! »

« Mais casse toi ! On t'a rien demandé tête de rat ! » Répliqua Mey

« Ding dung dong »

« PFF ! les cours ! » Cria-t-elle en se levant de son banc et partant avec ces amis la démarche farouche. « Cette fille je vais lui remettre les idées en place, elle va plus rien comprendre ! »

Izu, qui essayait de suivre le rythme de la brune effrontée, enclencha le pas, arrivant derrière elle, et posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amie pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« T'es mille fois mieux qu'elle ! Ne t'en fait pas. »

Elle tourna alors brusquement la tête vers son ami et fut étonné de la proximité de leurs visages, ce qui la fit s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes, Miru, réussissant alors à les rejoindre demanda :

« Hé vous faites quoi là ? On est en retarrrdd ! »

Ils se mirent alors tous trois à courir vers le bâtiment S comme dans la maison dans la prairie petit ralenti, tout ça pour quoi ? pour deux heures de maths: en résumé: Passionnant !

Ils débarquèrent en trombe dans la salle de classe

Izu avait pris son air de chien battu qu'il savait tant bien faire et dit à la prof de maths qui avaient les yeux au dessus de ses lunettes pour pouvoir le scruter comme si elle voulait lui jeter un sort, mais ceci ne déstabilisa Izu le moins du monde, il en avait maintenant l'habitude

« exxxxxxcuuusezzzz nous madame ! Je vais tout vous expliquez ! Alors, comme vous le savez on arrive ensemble tous les matins et cette fois ma mère m'a dit d'aller jeter les poubelles ! Alors que les éboueurs ne passent que demain ! Mais vous savez ma mère n'à pas toujours toute sa tête alors… »

« …Encore une de vos excuse tirer par les cheveux je présume, après toutes celles que vous nous avez raconté votre mère devrait être installer à l'asile psychiatrique ! Cessez ces balivernes et venez à l'heure la prochaine fois ! »

« Mais c'est la vérité, et, commença t il la voix sanglotante, il est prévu… de l'envoyer à l'hôpital, et il renifla bruyamment, Mais ainsi je pourrais arrivé a l'heure à vos délicieux et cours de maths » lui repondit-il en la foudroyant du regard

La prof resta sans voix, hésitante, « dit-il la verité ou non… » puis d'un ton résolu elle lui répondit :

« Cessez immédiatement ! Vous serez coller vous et vos amis le samedi matin pendant 4h ! Ne me prenez plus pour une imbécile ou vous aurez affaire a moi»

« QUOIIIIIIIIIII » cria Mey « Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! J'ai rendez vous moi samedi »

« Hé bien madame surbookée ! VOUS ANNULEREZ ! »

Miru chuchota un truc à son amie qui se tu et lui laissa la place :

« Madame, vous vous souvenez que je dois passer le « trucmuch des matheux » (c'est le vrai nom lol) Samedi ! »

Elle sembla réfléchir et jeta alors un regard de chien ayant la rage à Izu

« Bon je ne sais pourquoi Miru est votre ami, et vous en avez bien de la chance, car je serais clémente pour cette fois ! Mais soyez de nouveau en retard ne serait-ce que d'une seconde ! Et la punition ne sera pas seulement 4h un samedi matin, vous regrettez juste le fait d'avoir pu me rencontrer un jour »

Mey chuchota à l'oreille d'Izu :

« Je le regrette depuis que j'ai vu sa tête de macaque »

« Vous dites mademoiselle ? »

« HA heu rien, rien, je disais juste qu'il valait mieux ne plus arrivé en retard » et elle lui fit le plus beau et le plus magistral des sourire hypocrite destiné aux prof, le numéro 8 : je vous adore et je ne recommencerez plus : ) (pouffiasse)

« J'espère bien ! Bon dépêchez vous de vous installer nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça ! »

Mey passa devant Shaolan, en lui lançant un regard déterminé, il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle continuait son chemin, s'asseyait et se concentrait sur les cours.

Du coté de Sakura, la concentration n'était pas au rendez vous, comment se concentrer après ses retrouvailles avec son ami ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Tomoyo, qui était à coté d'elle, elle sortit une feuille alors et écrivit :

« Yep ma chérie, comment tu vas ? Moi génial, Shao est venu hier et on a parler, ça c'est un peu régler, je suis contente, mais bon, il faut voir si je vais tenir quand je vais le voir avec Mey…»

Son amie répondit : « oh mais c'est génial ma cherie, je suis contente pour toi ! Raconte comment ça c'est passé ? »

Et ils discutèrent ainsi pendant tout le cours, bien sur Tomoyo prenait des notes, contrairement à Sakura, mais elle aimait les lui prêter alors il n'y avait pas de problème.

°°°°OoOoOo°°°°

A la sortie des cours de maths Shaolan se jeta sur Mey

« Hey attends moi ! »

Mey se retourna le regard neutre

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Shaolan ne comprenant pas

« Rien, rien… »

« Te fou pas de moi »

« … »

« Hey bé dis moi, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose »

« Sakura… »

« Quoi Sakura ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus… »

« Hein ? Mais… Comment tu sais qu'on se reparle ? »

« On m'a dit qu'on vous a vu ensemble ! »

« Mais je vois pas pourquoi ça te ferais quelque chose »

« Quoiii tu ne vois pas qu'est ce que ça me ferait ? »

« Bah… »

« Tu te rappelles pas de ce qu'elle m'a fait Hier ? »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est vos histoire pas les miennes ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Ouais et qu'est ce que vous avez fait chez elle pour qu'elle te récupère ? »

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? Ca ne t'a jamais posé de problème que je sois son ami avant. »

« Je te dis qu'elle cache son jeu ! »

« Mais raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Ha ouais c'est moi qui raconte n'importe quoi ? C'est bon allez va rejoindre _TA SAKURA_ j'me casse moi ! »

Elle entama le pas et shaolan préféra la laisser partir ne cherchant pas à envenimer les choses, Izu rejoignit Mey « Alors avec Shaolan ? »

« Me parle même pas de lui ! »

°°°°oOoOo°°°°

Miru voyant Sakura sortir de l'établissement l'interpella, celle-ci se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait, voyant que c'était un beau blond au visage d'ange elle fronça les yeux _on se connaît ?_ Puis elle se souvint _balle de rugby, ami de Shaolan_ et de l'impression qu'elle s'était faite sur lui : bavard et un peu gneu gneu

« Ca va ? »

« Heu… oui »

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je viens te parler »

« A vrai dire : oui »

« Bha tu connais Shaolan et Ikatsu alors bon pourquoi moi je ne te connaîtrais pas ? »

« Hm c'est un point de vue » dit elle en souriant

« Tres jolie sourire ! »

« Ho ho déjà les compliments ! »

« Tu n'aimes pas les compliments ? »

« Si si...

Heu bon moi je dois rentrer alors bon bah on se voit plus tard ! »

« Heu bah le début du chemin que tu fais est le même que le mien on peut faire la route ensemble non ? »

« Ho… Oui si tu veux »

On pouvait voir Shaolan au loin les voir partir ensemble: Le poing serré...

* * *

**_HOP HOP voilà pour ce chapter!_**

**_J'espere qu'il vous a plus, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire votre avis! Bisous!_**


End file.
